


Come Alive

by Ren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: "Can I sleep with you?" Yuri asks, and Otabek's heart skips a beat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For yoiweek2017, Day 3: A Tale of the Sleeping Prince
> 
> ~~I have been losing sleep to write this, you're welcome, I love you otayuri fandom~~

"Can I sleep with you?" Yuri asks, and Otabek's heart skips a beat.

They're in Otabek's hotel room, both of them horribly jet-lagged after their flights, both of them stifling huge yawns to stay up and talk just a little bit longer. And then, out of the blue, that question.

Otabek is suddenly very aware of the way they're sprawled together on a single bed, with Yuri's head leaning against his shoulder and their knees brushing together.

"That's–" Otabek stammers, staring at Yuri, into Yuri's eyes, resolutely not looking down at the way Yuri's too-short shirt is riding up his stomach. "I thought– We said we were going to wait!"

"Oh!" Yuri looks away, pale skin flushing red. He swats Otabek with a pillow. "That's not what I meant! Don't say strange things, Beka!"

Otabek lets out a sigh that is both relief and disappointment. "Then what are you talking about?" he asks, stilling Yuri's hands before his boyfriend can swat him again.

Yuri frowns. He links his fingers with Otabek's and squeezes tight. "I just meant sleeping," he says in a small voice, and now he's the one sounding insecure. "Unless you don't want to."

Otabek follows the other skaters on Instagram, especially the Russian team since they often post group photos with Yuri. Suddenly he remembers one of the photos that Viktor Nikiforov posted the other day. It wasn't a photo of Yuri, just one of many candid shot of Nikiforov and Katsuki, the former with his usual foolish grin, the latter looking rumpled and still sleepy-eyed.

It was the caption that had stuck in Otabek's mind. Nikiforov has written that he was so lucky to wake up every morning next to his husband. Otabek wonders if Yuri saw that photo – if he's thinking about it now. He hopes he is.

"I do," Otabek says, voice rough with emotion. "I want to… sleep with you."

He wants to do much more with Yuri, just – not yet. They're not quite there yet, but there's no hurry. For now, it's enough that Otabek can hold Yuri's hand, tangling their fingers together while Yuri presses a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Just sleeping," Yuri repeats, and Otabek hums his agreement, brushing his thumb against the back of Yuri's knuckles. As if it's not more than enough to have Yuri nestled against him, warm and soft and relaxed, like it's the most natural thing on the world to use Otabek as a pillow.

They take turns using the bathroom. Otabek lingers in front of the mirror, suddenly nervous – what if he drools on the pillow, what if he accidentally kicks Yuri in his sleep – and he carefully pushes back a stray lock of hair. It's stupid, since his hair is going to get mussed up while he sleeps, but he can't help himself. He's been trying so hard to impress Yuri every time they're together, the thought of Yuri seeing him with his defences down is a little scary.

Otabek takes so long getting ready for bed, he almost expects Yuri to have left by the time he gets out of the bathroom. He hasn't. Yuri is already under the covers, looking half-asleep already, but his lips curl into a small smile as Otabek gets into bed.

The weather is already mild enough to sleep without a blanket, but Otabek tucks it around the two of them anyway, then turns off the lights before snuggling closer. Yuri's hands and feet are always impossibly cold. He runs one hand up and down Yuri's spine, waiting for the bedsheets to warm up.

Yuri leans into the touch with a contented sigh. A purr, almost, though Otabek is careful to keep that thought to himself. Yuri curls up next to Otabek like an overgrown cat, settling against his chest. There isn't much space, since Otabek's room was originally a single and the bed isn't very wide, but it's just an excuse for Otabek to press even closer.

There's some moonlight coming in through the open curtains, just enough for Otabek to see Yuri's head on the pillow next to him, his green eyes half closed. "Good night, Yura," Otabek whispers.

"Mmh," Yuri murmurs into the pillow, already half asleep. "Night, Beka."

If Otabek wasn't so tired from the flight, he could stay up all night, just holding Yuri and listening to the sound of his breath as he falls asleep. He _is_ tired though and he needs to be well-rested for the competition. If he doesn't perform at his very best, Yuri won't let him off the hook easily, so he should make the most of these few hours of sleep.

Yuri settles more comfortably against Otabek, and Otabek breathes in the smell of his shampoo. Briefly, he wonders how it would be if they weren't dating long distance. If they lived in the same city, maybe even sharing the same flat.

Otabek has no idea how it would work. He lives in Almaty, while Yuri divides his time between his home rink in St. Petersburg and his grandfather in Moscow. Whenever they get to meet, it's usually because of a competition. It seems wild just thinking about it – being able to do this every night, to cling to Yuri until they both fall asleep, until the lines of Yuri's body become as familiar to Otabek as his own.

That's in the future, though. Someday, if Otabek is lucky enough, he'll get to wake up every morning next to Yuri. For now he's got tonight, and Yuri breathing softly next to him, his hair tickling Otabek's cheek. For now he's got one bright, perfect morning of waking up next to Yuri, of watching Yuri blink away the sleep from his eyes and knowing he's the first person he sees when he wakes.

It's more than enough, for now. Otabek, his heart beating far too fast, leans forward to place a fleeting kiss on Yuri's mouth, and he feels Yuri smile against his lips. They're both asleep within seconds.


End file.
